


One Hale Of A Secret

by TheWolfFearsHer



Series: Secrets Are Meant To Be Spoken [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ales Stilinski - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Malia Tate is not Peter Hale's Daughter, Medical Inaccuracies, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Secret Children, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Teenage Pregnancy, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Warning: Kate Argent, its finished for now, maybe? - Freeform, might add more later - Freeform, original hale child, russian names, she doesn't even exist, she's 16, so its up to you, some foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: Pretty much Peter gets a girl pregnant and then the fire happens but like more. (Also guaranteed this is better than my other story)“I never got to tell you that I was pregnant.” Her voice is oddly hoarse now like she’s been crying for hours. “I’m not really supposed to be in here, but I snuck in. I’m good at that, remember? Tricked a house full of werewolves, or maybe we weren’t as slick as we thought.” She grinned, “Talia always gave me this look like she knew what was happening. Uh,” She wipes her tears, “Derek and Laura left those assholes. I hope my-our-kid has bright blue eyes like yours because I know it’s selfish, but I miss your eyes so much.”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Secrets Are Meant To Be Spoken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855606
Kudos: 48





	One Hale Of A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically finished, but I might add more to it eventually.
> 
> ALES IS PRONOUNCED LIKE ALICE
> 
> Also, I like to believe that Peter's full name is Peter Michael Hale

When Stiles looks into Peter Hale’s eyes as the man stands at the end of the hall the first thing he thinks is ‘oh shit, this is the alpha’ the second thing he thinks is ‘this is the man that used to sneak into the house’. “You must be Stiles.” Peter grins, “You’re a lot taller than I remember.” Derek decides that now is the best moment to rescue him. Derek and Peter are fighting, how can he stop this?

“You have a son!” Stiles blurts.

Both men freeze, “What’re you talking about?” Derek grits his teeth, “Peter doesn’t have any children.” 

Peter ignores Derek and looks directly at Stiles, “Your heart skipped.” He growled. 

“Okay,” Stiles puts his hands out, “you’re right, I don’t actually know if he’s yours, but uh there is a boy.” 

“A boy?” Peter asks impatiently.

“Uh,” Stiles is jumpy, this is a bad idea, “He, um, he was born April 18th.” He scratches the back of his head. Peter raises his eyebrows at the teenager, “April 18th, um,” 

“Spit it out, Stiles,” Peter growls, but it’s Derek that answers. 

“2006. Is that what you’re trying to say?” 

Peter whips his head over towards Derek, “April 18th, 2006, but then that would mean…” He looks back at Stiles, “She, she was pregnant?” Peter looks like he might cry. “Does he, does he look like me?” 

Stiles looks Peter up and down, “He uh, has blue eyes.” Stiles gulps, “but his hair is red and he has some freckles.” 

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Derek hisses out. 

“What he’s saying, dear nephew, is that there’s a Hale out there that missed out on the whole trauma portion of being a Hale.” 

“Now wait a second, I’m not saying anything. That kid is 100% Stilinski.” 

_ She stares out her window with one hand on her stomach, her nostrils are filled with the smell of smoke. She gasps but stops herself before the tears fall from her eyes, “Dad.” She swallows, “I have to tell you something.” _

_ It’s been two days since the Hale House burned, two days since the family died, two days since Derek left, two days since they declared Peter in a coma. She’s sitting on the couch in the living room, her dad had just come home from a shift.  _

_ “What’s up kiddo?” His voice is so calm that she wants to let all her tears go and when she turns to look at him she almost does.  _

_ When they make eye contact his face turns into a frown, oh god he’s going to be so disappointed, he looks at the hand on her stomach. He’s so smart, she thinks, an amazing officer, she knows that he understands. “Dad, I um. I’m pregnant.” _

_ He wants to get mad. She can see the anger in his eyes, but what he does is the opposite of anger, it’s understanding. “Whatever you decide to do, I’m there for you kiddo.” She’s never going to tell him who the father is, never.  _

_ What she means to say is, “I love you dad.” but what comes out is, “I should’ve told him.”  _

_ Her dad looks at her confused, she hopes he hasn’t made the connection. The fire has to be too new, too delicate for him to think ‘oh god Peter Hale got my 16 year old daughter pregnant’. “You don’t have to tell anyone anything, that kid in your stomach is yours and only yours if that’s what you want.”  _

_ A tear slips from her eye because Peter would’ve been so, so happy, he would’ve done everything for the baby, and best of all he would have another pack member, a little pup all his own.  _

_ Her dad grabs her, hugs her, and hushes her by whispering, “It’s going to be alright baby girl.”  _

_ Stiles, oh her sweet little brother Stiles, joins the hug. He must’ve just gotten home from school, how long were they sitting there?  _

_ A few months after the shock of the fire wears off, she’s very obviously pregnant. The citizens of Beacon Hills aren’t very kind about her teenage pregnancy especially since she won’t tell anybody who the father is. Rumors spread throughout the school, high schoolers are the worst, but some of the rumors aren’t entirely inaccurate. She was with an older man, he isn’t around anymore, didn’t want her, whatever other bullshit they can come up with, but it is true; She was with an older man and he isn’t around anymore.  _

_ She gets an irresistible scratch to go visit Peter, something she hasn’t done since the whole hospital smelt like smoke, but something or maybe someone inside of her is making the overwhelming feeling blossom. So she leaves school early and sneaks into Peter’s room, she doesn’t sign in because she doubts he has an ‘accepted visitors’ list and if hunters do come looking she can’t have her name written down like a neon sign saying ‘kill me first’. He’s unmoving, too still, Peter always rolled over in bed, always moved to protect her when she walked into a room.  _

_ “Hi.” She whispers, “I don’t know if you can hear me, some people say coma patients can, but I have my doubts.” When she laughs, it’s wet, and she can feel the tears going down her cheeks.  _

_ “I never got to tell you that I was pregnant.” Her voice is oddly hoarse now like she’s been crying for hours. “I’m not really supposed to be in here, but I snuck in. I’m good at that, remember? Tricked a house full of werewolves, or maybe we weren’t as slick as we thought.” She grinned, “Talia always gave me this look like she knew what was happening.  _

_ Uh,” She wipes her tears, “Derek and Laura left, those assholes. I hope my-our-kid has bright blue eyes like yours because, I know it’s selfish but, I miss your eyes so much.” She hits the bed, she didn’t even realize that she was walking forward. “I think, um, that this might be the last time I visit you, because god it hurts.”  _

_ She grabs his limp hand and lays it on her large stomach, “I just needed to come see you, the baby,” she sniffs, “the pup is going to know everything about you, I swear. I promise, Peter, I promise.”  _

_ She wipes her tears as she leaves the room and once she can see again she notices a man off to her right, Peter taught her how to be vigilant, he’s out of place. He’s leaning against the wall, too nonchalant for being in the ICU, when she turns to look at him he’s already staring back at her. He knows that she just came out of Peter Hale’s room, she narrows her eyes and holds a hand across her stomach. The man looks down and then quickly away, is he a hunter?  _

_ When she gives birth is when she wishes the most that Peter is there because her baby, their sweet baby, is a little boy. With blue eyes and little tufts of red hair, he has Peter’s nose, she knows because she’s studied every detail of him for hours, the baby and Peter both. It’s a beautiful Tuesday morning, the sun is shining and there’s no rain in the forecast, Peter would’ve loved it. Nothing important happens other than the birth of their boy and nothing bad happens either.  _

_ She names the baby Mikhail Peter, on the birth certificate she fills out everything and Mikhail’s last name is officially Hale, but she doesn’t tell her family that. The nurse hands it to her while her dad and Stiles are looking starry eyed at the baby. She nods her thanks and waits to fill it out until they go home for the day, Stiles has homework and her dad needs to protect the city.  _

_ She waves in the nurse and asks for her help, she vaguely recognizes the name, Melissa. When she fills out the first and middle name she looks up at the nurse. Melissa is smiling gently at her, “Whatever you put, I’m not going to judge, but if the father doesn’t sign then it may not stick.”  _

_ She bites her lip and looks at the closed door before whispering, “what if the father’s in a coma?”  _

_ Melissa’s eyebrows go up, there’s only one man in a coma in Beacon Hills. “I’m sure the court will be on your side.”  _

_ So she fills it out Mikail Peter Hale, is that too cliche? She wasn’t even sure she should do it, do hunters have access to birth records, would they go so far as to hunt down a child, who may not even be a wolf? _

_ When she tells her dad that she named him Mikhail Peter he doesn’t even question her on why, but she thought he would. Is she going to be paranoid her whole life about a connection she made between father and son? A connection that nobody else is even going to make because Peter’s in a coma and older than her. She’ll tell her dad when Mikhail starts school, she wonders if he’ll take it upon himself to look at the birth certificate.  _

_ She notices the man when she’s carrying her one year old home from the park, see’s him out the side of her right eye. He’s got an older child with him, but he’s looking at her, just like he looked at her that night at the hospital. This time when he looks slightly down he looks at Mikhail instead of the baby bump he once was, the little girl that he’s with notices and looks over.  _

_ “Baby!” She cheers and runs over,  _

_ “Ally! No!”  _

_ But Ally’s faster than he is, but she has a feeling that if he wanted to stop the girl he could. She crouches down as Ally approaches her. “Hi! My name is Allison, but everyone calls me Ally! What’s your name?”  _

_ She looks over at the man, Allison’s dad, “My name is Ales, that’s very close to yours isn’t it?” Allison giggles.  _

_ “And this little man’s name is Mikhail.”  _

_ “That’s a funny name.”  _

_ Ales grins, “It’s Russian for Michael.” Allison reaches out for Mikhail, but the man quickly intercepts her hand.  _

_ “Don’t touch him.” He hisses and Ales cocks an eyebrow at him.  _

_ “I’m sorry about her,” He struggles with an excuse, Ales can tell. “I know not all parents are okay with random strangers touching their kids.”  _

_ Ales puts a hand on Allison’s shoulder, “But we’re not strangers are we Ally?”  _

_ The girl’s face lights up, “Nope, daddy. Ales and I are friends!”  _

_ Ales looks up at him as she tells Allison, “You can touch him, go ahead,” Ales narrows her eyes at the man, “he won’t bite.”  _

_ The man’s eyebrow twitches, she was right. He is a hunter. Once Allison’s curiosity is sated she runs back to the playground and Ales shifts Mikhail into her other arm, away from the man.  _

_ He holds out his hand and Ales shakes it, he grips it tight, “Chris, Chris Argent.” Ales sneers, she’s heard of the Argent’s during conversations she wasn’t supposed to hear.  _

_ “Ales, Ales Stilinski.” Her name holds merit too, her dad’s the sheriff.  _

_ She puts Mikhail to bed that night with a fake smile and a “sweet dreams pup.” She has another overwhelming urge to go visit Peter and this time she can’t even blame it on Mikhail. She wishes she could talk to him, wishes she could be there for him. “Dad, can you watch Mik for a little while, it’ll only be like an hour. I just need to go somewhere for a bit.” “Of course.” Is the response she gets, he doesn’t even question it.  _

_ She sits on his bed and it still unnerves her to see how still he is. It’s been a year and she still expects him to perk up at the sound of her footsteps, to open the door and put his arm around her shoulder.  _

_ Ales physically shrugs the phantom feeling off of her, “He’s a little over a year old now.” She lays her head face down on his chest, he doesn’t smell how he used to, “I don’t know why I even talk to you.” Her voice is muffled, “You can’t hear me. It must be driving you crazy to be stuck in your own mind or maybe you don’t feel anything at all.”  _

_ Tears escape her eyes, “I’m so lost. I don’t know what to do anymore. There’s hunters in town and Mikhail flashed his eyes at me the other day and-” She chokes, “and they were red Peter. So very red. Laura must be going crazy that she isn’t the alpha. Is that why you won’t wake up, do you need the alpha power to heal?”  _

_ She laid there silently for a few moments before sniffing and standing up. If someone comes in in the next few minutes they’ll see the tears on his shirt and, she realizes after standing up, the tears on his own face.  _

_ The next time she visits Peter Mikhail is three and she has a bandage on her arm. “He scratched me.” She’s panicking;  _

_ Peter’s not going to be of any help, but she needed to escape and her feet lead her here. “Just took out his little claws and scratched me because I wouldn’t give him his fucking animal crackers.” _

_ She’s pacing the room, she had walked in broad daylight, nobody pays attention to his room anymore, not now that he’s in a permanent care facility. The bandage on her arms seeps a bit of blood, she probably needs stitches. Would the smell of her blood wake him up? No, that’s a stupid fucking thought. She’s not even sure why she came here, why she can’t move on because she knows that we won’t wake up. Everybody in Beacon Hills knows he won’t wake up.  _

_ She tried dating once, but she couldn’t stop comparing him to Peter. She couldn’t stop thinking about how not only does she have a four year old, but he’s also a werewolf, and there was absolutely no way she was going to just advertise to other werewolves that she was looking for a date. Peter was it for her and that makes her sound so cliche and it scares her at the same time. Is she really going to go around for the rest of her life saying ‘Oh his father was it for me’? Is she going to be forever that 16 year old? The one that got pregnant and pleads ‘but he loved me’?  _

_ A month after Mikhail turns five she visits Peter again. She keeps telling herself that she isn’t going to do it again, but she’s here at least once a year and she thinks the male nurse at the desk has caught on. She talks to Peter about the usual things, how Mikhail is developing on the wolf side because it’s always nice to tell somebody. She told him about her disaster date and how she truly thinks he’s the only one for her, it hurts more when she remembers he won’t wake up. At the end of the visit, she grabs his hand once more and lays her head on his chest, each meeting he smells less and less like himself.  _

_ “You can’t be in here!” A shrill voice wakes her out of her daydream, who the hell is this? Never, not once, has she been discovered let alone kicked out of Peter’s room.  _

_ “Who are you?” Ales narrows her eyes,  _

_ “I’m his nurse.”  _

_ Ales bristles at the way she says his. I’m his she wants to hiss, I had his baby. “Alright, I’m leaving.”  _

_ When she goes to extract her hand from his grip she realizes that he has a grip on her hand. She turns towards him with a gasp, “Peter.”  _

_ The nurse pushes her way past Ales dislodging his grip, “An involuntary response, it happens in most coma patients, like I said you’re not supposed to be here.” Ales clenches her fists, “Fuck you, bitch.” She leaves the room, but only because she doesn’t want anyone knowing that she was in there in the first place.  _

Stiles narrows his eyes at Peter, “How old are you anyways?” 

“If you’re wondering how old I was when I had sex with your sister I was 20.” Peter’s eyes light up like he’s remembering it. 

“Gross dude, I don’t want to know anything about that!” Stiles gags. 

“I guess that would make me 26 now, huh odd. That means she’d be almost 20.” Peter continues on like he never heard Stiles talking. 

“Are you the alpha or not?” Derek hisses out. 

“What alpha?” Peter questions. 

“The one that bit Scott!” Stiles butts in. 

“Oh, no. What kind of irresponsible alpha would bite a teenager?” 

“Then who’s the alpha?” Stiles questions. 

“How am I supposed to know? I’ve been in a coma for 6 years?” 

“Five and a half.” Stiles corrects. 

“Prove it.” Derek growls out. 

“That I’ve been in a coma? Well, you see dear nephew,” Peter looks at the look on Derek’s face and huffs out a laugh. He flashes his eyes blue, “There, no red, see not an alpha. Although I wonder who is?”

“Laura’s missing,” Derek says as they’re walking towards his car. Peter guesses he’s just going to go missing from the facility. 

“How do you know she’s not the alpha that’s going around killing people?” 

“Because she’s not an alpha.” 

Peter stops, “What do you mean Laura isn’t an alpha?” 

‘ _ Laura must be going crazy that she isn’t the alpha’  _

Derek shrugged.

“But you’re not an alpha either,” Peter hissed, “Who did the Hale spark go to? Unless there’s someone else you’re not telling me about?” 

Derek looked away, “You, me, and Laura were the only survivors of the fire.” 

“The Hale alpha spark had to go somewhere, there must be a Hale alive.” 

‘ _ and they were red Peter. So very red.’  _

the words echo somewhere in the back of his mind, where did they come from? 

“Unless,” Peter pauses, “the spark went to someone that wasn’t alive yet.” 

Derek looks up at Peter, “That’s impossible.” 

“Is it though?” Peter questions, “If it had nowhere else to go, but somewhere out there there was a little Hale in the making.” 

“But it did have somewhere else to go!” Derek hisses causing Stiles to jump. 

“Unless it didn’t deem any of us worthy enough. A broken Alpha Heir, a useless teenager, a burnt left hand, or a new soul, which of the four would you choose?” Peter asked rhetorically, they all knew the answer. 

“My nephew isn’t a werewolf though.” Stiles pointed out. 

Peter laughed, “Stiles, our family is completely pureblood, I am literally the only wolf that had a child with a human. Your nephew is definitely a werewolf.” 

They reached the car, Peter got in the passenger side forcing Stiles into the back. “Besides, pups don’t start showing until about 3 or 4, although they can flash their eyes earlier than that.” 

‘ _ Just took out his little claws and scratched me because I wouldn’t give him his fucking animal crackers.’ _

Peter stared out the window, are these memories he hadn’t known he was missing? 

Stiles seemed to be babbling about how we would’ve known if his nephew was a werewolf, “you didn’t know a whole family was werewolves until your little friend was bit, I’m sure your sister kept it a secret.” He was growing annoyed by the teen. He leaned against the window and closed his eyes. 

_ He had met her when Derek was doing a project for school. “Mom, can I have someone come over for a project?”  _

_ It was the first time since Paige died that Derek had even mentioned anyone outside of the family, Talia readily accepted the request. Ales Stilinski was her name, Derek explained, she’s the sheriff’s daughter, “and she never gets in trouble.”  _

_ The second that woman stepped into the house because there was no way that she could be considered a teenager, he could smell it. He could feel it deep in his soul when they made eye contact for the first time, mate. He had to get his hands on her, just to touch some part of her, he had to scent mark. She winked at him as she and Derek walked past him and when Talia coughed into her hand he realized that his jaw had dropped.  _

_ It didn’t take much convincing to get her to go out on a date with him, but they had to hide it. So they went out into the middle of the preserve to stare at the stars, which gave him an opportunity to hold her and well she wasn’t complaining. He brought her to this field in the middle of nowhere, but it was still considered Hale territory and laid a blanket on the grass. She laid down first and he took the opportunity to crowd behind her, it was only the first date, but he felt bold enough. Ales had accepted the company readily by grabbing his hands and wrapping them around her stomach.  _

_ The first time they had sex it was under those same stars, too far away for his nosey family to hear. Being out in nature at night under the moon brought out his more primal side. He was scared that he would screw something up, but Ales had insisted that it was fine. He had only faltered once when he saw the reflection of his glowing eyes in hers and saw his claws digging into the ground.  _

_ He had tried to get up, scared, but she gasped and hissed, “Don’t you dare get up.” He didn’t get up, that woman was a force of nature, but he did stop.  _

_ “Ales, I-” He choked and she finished what he was going to say for him, “I know, I know about the werewolf thing.” She soothed a hand down his back, “Now continue loving me please.”  _

_ The last time they had sex had been fun. She had stayed home instead of going out to his house or the preserve and he snuck into her house. Her house where the sheriff slept on the couch downstairs and her little brother only a bedroom away. It had been full of nervous and excited giggles on her part and debauched laughs on his. It was the first time he had ever laughed during sex, but he had vowed to do it again.  _

_ After he left that night he had an odd feeling in his chest, a feeling almost akin to completion. They didn’t have sex after not, she had never really seemed all that interested and he understood sometimes it has to be a spur of the moment thing. He thought nothing odd of it.  _

Peter snapped his eyes open when the stopping of the car made him lose the memory he was focusing on. His chest felt tight and when he looked in the side mirror he could see that he was crying. He cleared his throat and looked out the windshield into the dark to see where they were at, it was the burnt home. 

“What’re we doing here?” He hissed out, but then he saw the boy sitting on the steps. He opened the car door and sauntered out, “Scott McCall.” 

“Who the hell are you?” The boy growled, rude. 

“I am the solution to all of your problems.” Peter grinned before being interrupted by the insolent boy again. 

“Derek!” The boy growled, “Stay away from Allison!” Peter looks over at Derek confused then back at Scott, “She doesn’t know anything!” 

“She’s an Argent! Of course, she knows something!” Derek growls back, “Besides I didn’t even do anything, I just gave her jacket back.” 

Peter raises his eyebrows, “You’re dating an Argent?”

‘ _ There’s hunters in town’ _

Peter put his hand on his head and growled, why now?! 

Then he hears it, a howl in the distance. 

Ales thought it would be a good idea to lay out in their spot, show Mikhail where she and his papa had spent most of their time. She doesn’t think Mikhail quite understands what she means by coma, so she's just started telling him that Papa had to go away for a while, he’s very excited for when he comes back. Time had run away from both of them apparently as she found them staring up at the stars, she rubbed Mikhail’s back like Peter had done for her before. He’s about to start school in the fall and she hasn’t decided yet whether or not he’s ready. Maybe she’s not the one ready to have her secret shared with the world. 

Mikhail suddenly sat up, “Mama.” 

His eyes flashed at her, “Let’s go.” She answered in response. 

“There’s someone out there mama.” 

“I said let’s go.” She hissed picking the boy up. 

The man leaped in front of her coming out of seemingly nowhere, “You and the baby alpha aren’t going anywhere.” 

He growled, eyes flashing a dangerous blue. “How does one become such a defenseless alpha so young?” 

The werewolf reaches out his hand, but Ales grabs it causing the wolf to growl once more, Mikhail growls back in response, eyes flashing red. Ales takes her hand off the feral wolf and starts backing away, making sure not to trip over the blanket she’s laid out. When an arrow flies out of the woods catching the wolf in the shoulder causing him to howl out in pain. 

Peter runs towards the commotion quickly, he doesn’t know why his chest is screaming danger, but he’s still running towards it. Derek is somewhere behind him, vaguely shouting something at him. He needs to get there, he needs to. That’s when he smells that all too familiar smell, after all these years it was like that first day every time. Mate. 

Ales watches as Chris Argent emerges from the woods, but he’s not alone. There’s a blonde woman with him and she makes Ales shiver with danger, she feels like a prize in a fight she isn’t supposed to win. 

“Wolfsbane mama.” Mikhail fails to whisper, they need to work on that. 

She locks eyes with Chris and he nods, she’s pretty sure that means we're not here for you. This time. She watches as the blonde shoots the feral wolf, but he’s not going down. 

Derek grabs him just as he’s about to run into the clearing, “Think, uncle! Breathe!” His hisses into Peter’s ear. 

Peter stands at the edge of the clearing taking in the scene. His mate looks even more beautiful now then she did before, his son wrapped in her arms. Then he notices the feral omega and Argent’s. He growls lowly, but the boy’s eyes snap over to him, 

‘ _ Mikhail’ _

his brain reminds him, they flash red and his flash blue in response. Peter knows his plan of attack.

Ales isn’t sure if she’s supposed to run if she does, will it cause the wolf to chase or will the blonde put a bullet in her leg? 

“Papa!” Mikhail grins reaching over her shoulder. 

“What?” Ales turns around to see, it leaves her back vulnerable to the feral wolf. 

There, running towards them is a very recognizable wolf, one that she’s seen many times, whether it be angry or in the throes of passion she’d recognize him anywhere. He hears a growl from behind her, but she isn’t scared anymore. Peter jumps clear over her head and lands on the feral wolf, her back is protected so she turns towards Chris and the blonde. The blonde looks too happy to be watching two wolves duke it out, she’s obviously another hunter. 

Derek inserts himself into the fight, he takes over for Peter because Peter needs to protect his mate, and Derek’s wolf knows this, understands this. He growls to catch the attention of the other wolf and as soon as Peter is free he runs and crouches in front of Ales and Mikhail. 

Peter crouches in front of his mate and child, between them and the Argent’s. When Kate takes a step forward he growls and the bitch laughs, “How could you love him, he’s just some feral creature?” 

Peter cocks his head as he hears his mate talk for the first time in 6 years, “He’s protecting me and his child, he’s not feral you stupid bitch.” That’s it, that’s the voice he’s been hearing in his head. Has she been the one talking to him the whole time? Did she stay with him through his coma? 

Kate raises her eyebrows, “His child.” She laughs, “You really are the fuck up of the family aren’t you Petey?” Peter growls as Kate continues, “Left hand, blue eyes, fucked a human,” She looks Ales up and down, “And she had to have been what? 15?” 

“That’s enough, Kate,” Chris says when he notices Derek approaching the other three and he thinks he can see gold eyes on the edge of the woods as well, it’s probably Scott. Derek circles around the three and stops behind Ales, protection from all sides. 

“We don’t kill kids and we don’t kill humans. They’ve done nothing wrong, nobody has broken the code.” Chris adds. 

“Screw the code!” Kate laughs and cocks her gun at the little boy, “He’s an alpha Christopher, may as well take care of him while he’s young.” 

Peter growls and when Kate turns to look back at Chris he leaps and grabs her neck between his claws. “You killed my family, you horrid bitch, locked us all in the basement, and burned the house down around us.” He looks at Chris, “I have a right to do this. We followed the code.” Chris gulped, but he nodded. 

He didn’t want Peter to kill his sister, but what else could he do? 

“Unless of course, you apologize.” Peter smiled faux sweetly and Derek growled, “Apologize for decimating my family!” The more he talked, the tighter his hand got around her throat, “I’m sorry.” Peter cocked his head, “Now that didn’t sound very sincere.” 

Ales covered Mikhail’s eyes while she closed her own tightly, but she could hear the sound of flesh being ripped, the gurgle of Kate’s last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/) for more content


End file.
